battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell
Dr. Russell was a Tipharean scientist who was assigned to the Ground Investigation Bureau (GIB). Appearance Russell was an older man with a bushy mustache who had light-coloured hair that was balding. He wore glasses without temples and dressed in polo neck sweatshirts and pants, over which he would wear a lab coat. Russell looks like an older version of Daisuke Ido, which suggests that they shared DNA from the same genetic stock, a common occurrence on Tiphares. Personality Bigott Eizenburg originally brought Russell into the GIB in order to help bring Alita into line as he was more kindly and not as stern.Battle 44 - Bigott Eizenburg reveals that Russell was let go for his opposition to the AR Series. He had much more concern for Alita than Eizenburg did, objecting to her replacement by the TUNED AR Series 2. However after Alita was resurrected on Tiphares by Desty Nova, his attitude towards her changed. Russell appears to have been very committed to the Tipharean way of life, and was very anxious about the threat that Alita posed as an outsider. Although he knew that Lou Collins was to be cast out that day, he had to be forced into telling Alita after she destroyed the Endjoy. He shows to be a rather weak willed individual whom often boasted of racial superiority while cowering in fear of something completely alien to him. As seen whilst withholding the truth of Lou's banishment on top of him casting himself from the trash shute of Tiphares to his death after finding out his brain was a computerized microchip. Relationships Russell maintained a professional relationship with Eizenburg and Lou. The nature of his relationship with Alita was not touched on, but he saw her as a fellow human being as opposed to a lowly surface dweller like Eizenburg did. When Nova returned to Tiphares, he co-opted Russell into working with him to resurrect Alita and use the GIB facilities. However he later turned on Russell by using him as one of his guinea pigs to reveal the secret of Tiphares in Last Order. History ''Battle Angel Alita'' Russell joined the GIB some time before Lou Collins' first day on the job. When she pulled her gun on Eizenburg because she thought that he planned to sexually assault her, Russell broke up an altercation and calmed Lou down. He showed her to her terminal, advised her to treat Alita as a human, and offered himself as a resource. After Alita returned from Alhambra, Russell developed a mini interactive interface body for Lou that Alita herself could control remotely. He was later dismissed from the GIB by Eizenburg just before AR Series was activated for duty, as he was opposed to their replacement of Alita. Alita came face to face with Dr. Russell after she was brought to Tiphares by Nova and resurrected in the Imaginos Body. Russell however was not as eager to see Alita, and was very nervous. His anxiety was exacerbated when she destroyed the Endjoy. He was forced to reveal what had happened to Lou, allowing Alita to save her just in time from being cast out of the Dust Chamber. Nova then appeared and revealed to them the secret of Tiphares, which caused Russell to jump to his death in shock. .]] ''Last Order'' In Last Order, Nova hijacked the Tiphares broadcast network to publicly reveal the secret of Tiphares to its citizens by sawing open the heads of several adults including Dr. Russell to expose their bio-brain chips.Phase 3 - Jim Roscoe reveals what happened in Tiphares a week before Alita awakened. It is presumed that this resulted in Russell's death. References Category:Ground Investigation Bureau Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Males Category:Tiphareans